


Forced Seduction

by Maxbass



Category: Dmitrys, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Forced Relationship, Futanari, High School, Locker Room, Marking, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: There is a new student at school and Valerie has an eye for this gorgeous redhead but holds herself back even when her friend talks about this redhead. Then luck rears its head when Valerie needs to relief herself and the object of her desire has the same secret as hers.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (Teenager) © MaxbassValerie Diphallie © Dmitrys
Relationships: Marcella Highthorn/Valerie Diphallie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Forced Seduction

“Will you look at her? How did she get into this school?” Valerie’s friend asks when the student that had joined their school a month ago and the futanari’s blue eyes shift to the girl her friend is talking about. A soft groan comes from Valerie Diphalli when she sees the fiery redheaded girl walk by when she thinks “she’s so hot, I just love that fat ass and those big tits! I want to fuck her so bad” When she feels her dicks push against the fabric it makes her grunt a little when her friend asks her something.

“Perhaps we should make a petition to get rid of her?” she asks the copper-haired dickgirl who snaps back to reality. “Why would you do that if she has yet to do something wrong here? Aren’t you just basing this on some rumors that may be made up?” Valerie sighs; this causes her large tits to press against the blouse of her uniform. She hates it that she is forced to wear panties and this blouse which are too tight on both her breasts and cocks but she does not tell her friend that she has a huge crush on the redhead.

When her friend starts to protest she quickly closed her mouth since Valerie made perfect sense unaware that the futanari lusted after the new student. 

“Two more classes before gym but I think I will try to get out of that because I need to get some relief or I will have a hard time focusing” the copper-haired student thinks while she heads towards English literature when she sees the object of her desires walk in the same direction. “Is she following me?” she wonders for a minute before she enters the class and takes her seat. “empty as usual” Valerie thinks while looking at the seat next to her which has been empty all semester much to her chagrin “do I smell weird?” and starts to smell herself when she sees the teacher walk in with the redhead she had checked out earlier.

“Ok everyone, this is Marcella Highthorn who will be joining us starting today since she finally gave the classes she wants to follow and administration finished making her roster” the teacher says and Valerie’s heart skips a beat while her shafts start to throb in her panties when she finally learns the name of this sexy redhead. “Ah yes you can sit next to Valerie there, that seat has been empty for too long” the teacher says pointing at the desk and seat and Marcella walks towards it before sitting down.

“Good god what an ass” the futa next to her thinks while she sneaks a peak in when Marcella looks at her and Valerie notices those odd colored eyes as well as seeing several tattoos on the girl. “Hello I am Marcella I hope we will get along, neighbor” her tone friendly while she extends her hand which Valerie shakes it and introduces herself. Then the teacher clears her throat and starts the class. “I’m going to have such a hard time concentrating I am sure of it” the dickgirl sighs while sneaking a peak at her neighbor as class continues.

“Finally class is over” Valerie thinks, even though this is her major class because of her love for books. She looks at Marcella who smiles at her when she tells her that she has gym next. The dickgirl wonders why Marcella tells her this but she says that she has geography next. “Ah I see, well take care and will you see next time when we have English” Marcella says before she dashes off. “Fuck, now I am just hornier than before, I better get to the abandoned gym building after next class to relief some stress” Valerie thinks before she makes her way to her next class.

The school bell rings and Valerie is glad while she quickly makes her way to the abandoned gym behind the school. She looks around and when she sees that no one is there, the futanari gets behind one of the locker to make sure no one catches her before she pulls her panties down and opens her blouse to let her breasts and cocks pop out free. “Mmm finally” the dickgirl with the red copper-colored hair leans back while one of her hands starts stroking a shaft while the other massaged her large breast.

“Mmm yes Marcella take my cocks you sexy bitch” she moans softly while thinking of the redhead with her twin dicks hard as a rock when suddenly she hears a door open. Valerie quickly hides behind the locker when she sees the object that she has just used as fap material enter the building as well. “Hmm what is going on?” Valerie thinks while she watches Marcella enter the building and behaving like she has before the redhead drops her gym bag.

“Looks like things are safe” Marcella thinks and starts to undress after she turns on the shower. She feels the air flow over her naked body and her dick dangling between her legs. “People will never understand what I am and will only treat me even poorer when they will find out” the herm thinks while she gets underneath the shower to let the water wash the sweat of her tattooed body. Marcella lets out a happy sigh when the warm water relaxes her aching body unaware of the spectator.

“She has a dick to?” Valerie thinks in surprise while she watches the nude body of Marcella which makes her even hornier. An idea comes to mind and she quickly grabs her phone, she turns the camera function on and starts taking pictures of Marcella’s nude body while focusing on that thick girlcock the redhead is sporting. “She is even hotter now” the blue-eyed futanari thinks while she slowly moves in closer while still clicking on her phone when the sounds causes Marcella to turn around “what?” she asks in surprise.

Then she looks in surprise when she sees Valerie standing there with her phone out and hearing the sounds her phone is making while she tries covering up. Valerie smirks at that expression while her twin towers twitch in excitement while she says in a dominating and threatening tone “no need to hide that, I will be seeing you like that a lot starting today!” The redhead looks at her classmate in confusing asking her what she means. “If you don’t want me to send these pictures to the school website, you will let me fuck you whenever possible and I desire” Valerie smiles when she sees the confused expression on Marcella’s face 

“To put it bluntly you are my sex toy from now on or the school will know your not so little secret, you got that?” the twin-cocker futa says with a grin while pressing her breasts against Marcella’s chest while she looks in Marcella’s heterochromatic eyes. The redhead seems to process her position while those twin dicks rub against her crotch and then weakly nods which gets a big smirk from Valerie who replies “good girl” while she grinds her cocks and breasts against Marcella.

The redhead thinks for a second but she does not have much of a choice but do as Valerie tells her and then she gets told to place her hands against the wall of the shower and raise her ass. A shiver courses through her body when she feels those hands on her hips and those thick shafts rubbing between her ass cheeks when she hears a whisper behind her “mmm yes such a sexy ass, you know I have been looking at it ever since you joined our school! I am going to enjoy this” 

“Fuck I am holding back already but I am going to enjoy this even if it is one turn only due to the next class” Valerie grins while pre drips from her dicks on the lower back of her classmate. Suddenly those blue eyes widen just when she is about to press the head of one of her dicks into the other dickgirl’s asshole planning to rub her upper dick between those cheeks and back but her lower shaft slips in something else. “You have a pussy?” Valerie asks in surprise but both her poles sink deep into both holes before Marcella reply.

“Ooh god yes yes mmm I am going to fuck you so much aaah these holes are mine!” the twin-dicked girl howls in pleasure and starts to fuck Marcella hard and deep. Her hand grabs that ponytail while her free hand makes some pictures while her hips move back and forth. She could feel Marcella getting into it when her holes start tighten on those meat swords. “That’s it aah get into it aah you love getting fucked by me you dirty slut! Aaah well you will get plenty of dicks from me aaah they love your tight holes!” Valerie moans while the shower gets filled with lewd noises of flesh against flesh.

Marcella’s body begins to feel so hot and she could not fight how good it feels to get fucked like this. Admittedly she has a crush on Valerie as well seeing those huge tits made her always hard and now she feels them pressing against her back while both her holes are filled by those ten inch cocks which are dripping their pre inside her ass and cunt. “Oooh fuck this feels so good mmm yes please fuck me aaha make my holes yours” Marcella moans out loud while her holes get stretched out by those huge pole.

The herm’s body feels so good and her shaft is drooling pre on the floor when Valerie lets her hair go and starts groping her breasts which only makes her feel hotter. “So good mmm aah I am your fuck toy and cum dump please fill me with your seed” Marcella moans submissively which seems to please Valerie to no end.

“She is really gets into it, I love it mmm” Valerie thinks feeling her cocks throbbing and ready to cum inside the herm soon. “Good slut aaah fuck take my seed aaah take it all inside your holes” she moans and screams while her jizz pours deep inside the redhead who starts cumming form both set of genitals as well. The two of them shake while basking in the feeling of their powerful orgasms.

“Now clean them of, whore” Valerie grins while her dominating side is turned to the maximum level. “Yes Miss Valerie” Marcella says going on her knees while she licks those two shaft almost clean. The ginger grins while looking down feeling rather pleased right now when her dicks begin to twitch again; they always were a little more sensitive after cumming the first time. “Suck on the top one of them and let the bottom one rest on your chin” she orders and the redhead obeys licking and sucking the top dick when Valerie grabs the head of the herm and starts fucking it hard and deep. Until she cums again her lower cock spilling her seed over those big breasts while the upper one shoot its load into the redhead’s mouth before she pulls out and starts to cum all over Marcella to mark her as her property.

“Mmmm you look good in my jizz, just leave it there for a second before showering, it is almost time for the next class but tomorrow I will get you a nice gift my little cum dumpster” Valerie says with a grin on her face while she wipes her dicks clean on Marcella’s face when she tells her to give her phone to her. She takes it and uses Marcella’s phone to call hers and then stores her phone number on Marcella’s under “Mistress” while she saves Marcella’s number as “Fuck Toy”. 

“Now take that shower and head to class, I will go now and will call you as soon as I am horny again” Valerie grins before she gets dressed and walks out of the building feeling completely relieved of her pent up lust. “Damn, I’m so happy right now that I got to fuck her and make her mine as well” she thinks while humming happily towards the school for her next class.

“Damn, I should have skipped this class to” Valerie thinks “I hate cooking” while she gets behind one of the cooking stations when Marcella walks in as well. The twin-dicked futanari’s eyes widen in pleasant surprise and gestures the redhead to join her. Marcella looks at the direction of the person who called her and with a smile she walks towards Valerie. “I hope you’re better at cooking than I am” Valerie says which get s warm smile from the redhead who tells her that she loves to cook. The blue-eyed feels relieved about this and the redhead sits next to her while class starts.

Marcella really enjoys the cooking and Valerie is more than happy to let her do all the work just handing an ingredient or two to show the teacher that she is participating. The food starts to smell really good and Valerie’s belly starts to growl in response. “That smells really good, let me have a small taste” their teacher asks and praises the food after that which makes Marcella smile and blush. “She looks cute when she smiles like that” the ginger-haired girl thinks which also makes her heart beat faster in her ample chest.

“Oh wow this does taste really good” Valerie tells her fuck toy after she takes a bite of that food “perhaps I should just marry you and have you become my wife” she says teasingly while taking another bite. This is the only part she likes about this class, the free food and it has never been this good. “Mmm as a reward for saving my ass here, you’ll get your gift today so you better come and see me after school” she whispers to the redheaded cum dumpster who nods in response.

A few hours later and school is over and Marcella rushes to the gate to wait for Valerie who arrives shortly. The two of them walk towards the shopping district and finds themselves in a sex shop where Valerie looks through some collars when she finds one she likes. Valerie buys it and tells Marcella to step in closer. Before Marcella could respond, she finds the collar around her neck. “To remind you who you belong to” is all Valerie says when they leave the shop. “I will see you tomorrow since I still have a lot of homework to do” she says as the two go their separate ways for now.

Over the next month the two spend as much time fucking both of them get addicted to the other while their feelings grew for one another though their lust keeps it from one or the other confessing to it.

“Oh god yes mmm fuck my ass with your fat dick” Valerie moans having her fuck toy’s pole buried in her ass and she loves the feeling of it while she ride that pole hard. A vibrator is buzzing into the herm’s pussy who moans and thrusts upwards while Valerie uses her cum dumpster’s breasts to jerk her cocks off. “Aaaah your ass feels so good Mistress fuck I’m going to cum soon” the redhead moans while pre shots into tat tight hole. “Do it slut aaah fill your Mistress’ ass with your spunk” Valerie moans before she starts spewing hot cum all over Marcella’s face who fills her ass up with all that jizz up that sexy ass.

“Mmm such a good girl” Valerie grins when she stands up and her ass drips cum on Marcella’s crotch while she shoots the last load on those tits and belly. She folds Marcella up and rams her dicks inside those holes in a mating press. They have been fucking already through most of the morning and getting close evening already as the smell of cum fills Marcella’s apartment. Valerie pumps hard and deep and sees the pleasure on Marcella’s face when she lowers her head, their lips touching before the twin-dicked dickgirl starts to kiss the redhead deeply on the lips. Those heterochromatic eyes widen in surprise at first but kisses back with a blush on her cheeks.

When they cum one final time, they lay there in one another’s arms panting while their bellies starts to growl a little. Valerie giggles a little while she gives Marcella a tender kiss before she speaks “mmm that was great as usual, I think I have fallen in love with you over the last two weeks and want you to be my girlfriend, what do you say?” Marcella listens at those words and blushes bright red “I would love that” she replies. The newly formed couple kisses deeply before they get up and giggle when they look around the mess they made of Marcella’s bedroom.

“Why don’t I make an attempt at cleaning this while you make dinner, darling” Valerie smiles while she takes the collar from Marcella’s neck feeling it does not fit their current relationship status who smiles and nods. They kiss one more time before Marcella makes her way to the kitchen while Valerie throws the windows open to let some fresh in and turns around with a chuckle when she thinks “we always make such a mess when we fuck but I love it” before she starts taking the sheets off first and then goes on to clean the rest while the scent of delicious food makes its way into the bedroom.

The next day the two of them go to school together holding hands while they look at one another whenever possible when Valarie’s friend walks up to them with a huge smile on her face. “So you’re finally admitted to what you’re feeling for one another? I have noticed this for a few weeks now” her friend says with a grin before she asks “so when will your first date be?” Valerie takes in the bombardment and when she hears about the date thing, she looks at Marcella and they both chuckle thinking they skipped this while they should not.

“How about this Saturday?” Valerie asks Marcella who nods “good, I know a good club we can go to” The redhead giggles and blushes “sounds like fun darling, just sent me the time and place and I will be there” The two of them kiss one another in front of Valerie’s friend who grins when they go inside the school and she is asking questions to Valerie. Marcella is glad she is not on the firing squadron that is Valerie’s friend as they split since they have different classes first.

That evening Marcella receives a message from her girlfriend with the info for their date and they will save the sex for than since there are a few important tests taking place this week. She replies that she will be there and that that probably is a good idea.

The school week is finally over and it is time for their first date. Marcella gets ready and heads to the club that Valerie texted her on her bike. “I guess I arrived here early” she thinks while she stands outside looking at her phone for the time. She waits for a few minutes when suddenly she feels soft flesh press against her back and two hands on her chest when she hears a familiar voice whispers “you look gorgeous let’s go inside and set the club on fire” Valerie grins before she hooks an arm in Marcella’s arm and pulls her towards the entrance.

Once they get inside, which seem to be quite easy since the doorman knows Valerie, they quickly go to the dance floor because some sensual song is playing. Valerie and Marcella hold one another close, their hands on the other’s butt while they grind their shafts against one another which is only separated by the thin fabric of their dresses. Pre starts to stain the front of their dresses while they get turned even more before Marcella pulls Valerie towards the bathroom.

“God I am so horny, I need a good fuck before we go to my place” Marcella whispers and her girlfriend tells her that she was thinking just the same thing. They take one of the empty stalls and Valerie takes a seat lifting her skirt up to show her hard twin towers. Marcella lifts her skirt to show her dripping pussy and hungry asshole as she slowly steps backwards. She goes down and Valerie makes sure that each hole gets one of her ten inch dicks inside it. Marcella quickly closes the stall door and locks it.

“This is so hot aaah a chance of getting caught while we fuck” Valerie whispers into her girlfriend’s ear who nods when she feels Valerie’s hand on her shaft. Marcella turns her head and the two share a passionate kiss while Marcella keeps moving her hips with her ass jiggling on Valerie’s lap. “Mmm fuck what an amazing girlfriend I have” Valerie thinks while the two fuck in the bathroom of the club while music thumps through the building. They hear someone come into the bathroom who hums the tune the DJ is playing who looks in the mirror to put some make-up on while unaware of the couple fucking in one of the stalls.

Marcella moves her hips faster and faster without a care if the girl would catch them having sex in the bathroom. Valerie could feel her orgasm closing in because she got turned on even more with the girl standing so close to the couple that pre begins to leak from all three shafts. When they hear the door open and close again, they start cumming hard with Marcella spewing her seed against the door while her girlfriend dumps her seed in her ass and womb. They shake a little while leaning against one another before they get up and correct their clothed a little.

They look in the mirror when Valerie asks “you know, though I love it, you have me cum inside your pussy several time but aren’t you worried that I could knock you up?” Marcella giggles and looks at her girlfriend “you are just wondering that now? After cumming so much inside me without using condoms? Honestly I am not, if it were to happen than I would love to have your babies” Valerie blushes bright red when she hears that before she kisses Marcella deeply on the lips “perhaps someday that will happen”

The couple grins and leave the club to head towards Marcella’s where they have sex well into the morning and a lot more during that weekend and the years to come.

The End


End file.
